omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx Avatar
|-|Nyx Avatar= |-|True Nyx= Character Synopsis Nyx 'is explained as the personification of death itself in ''Persona 3. She is also the final boss in the story, although gameplay-wise the final boss is her avatar. In ancient times Nyx bestowed Death and Night to the world, where she is destined to bring The Fall. Nyx, however, lies in hibernation and can only be called by the appraiser of The Fall, which happens to be the incarnation of the Arcana that was never meant to be: Death. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C '| 'Low 2-C ' '''Verse: Persona Name: Nyx Avatar, Ryoji Mochizuki, Pharos, Death, Thanatos Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely Inapplicable Classification: Death, Avatar of Nyx Special Abilities: |-|Nyx Avatar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 9, is merely an avatar of a higher being), Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Wind and Electricity, can freeze enemies solid, can paralyze enemies with electricity), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Pocket reality manipulation and reality warping (Can create spaces large enough to contain multiple stars, and is capable of controlling them fully), Probability manipulation (Can bolster her own chances of dealing extra damage), Mind manipulation (Can cause her foes to become disoriented and confused), Empathetic Manipulation (Can charm her foes, causing them to attack their allies and heal Nyx herself, can also instill fear in them), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill a foe with certain attacks, completely ignoring their durability or physical strength, can instantly kill all foes who feel fear at once), Power nullification (Dekaja nullifies positive effects of enemies, while Dekunda nullifies negative effects on herself), Barrier Creation (Can create a barrier that reflects attacks), Stat manipulation (Can amplify her own statistics while weakening those of her enemies, can swap between 13 different "modes", each giving her a new set of resistances), Attack nullification, absorption and reflection (Can nullify various types of attack via her 13 modes), Can cast "Almighty" attacks which bypass all defenses and resistances, Resistance bypassing negation (Via Moonless Gown, a technique that she has to manually activate, she can reflect all types of damage including even Almighty), Resistance to Physical attacks, Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind), Light manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Death manipulation, Poison. |-|True Nyx=All previous abilities, Abstract Existence (Nyx is the embodiment of Death and exists as pure information), Avatar Creation, Large Size (Type 4, Nyx is stated to be The Moon itself), Illusion Creation, Water, Gravity, Earth, Radiation, Psychokinetic and Biological Manipulation (should possess the abilities of all Shadows) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Created an entire dimension with countless stars contained inside it . Second only to The Messiah in power, placing them above most other comparable beings) 'Speed: Relevistic '( Can fight with Makoto , who can fly to the moon without even accelerating in mere seconds. Nyx's beam can attack at these speeds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Can create dimensions that have countless stars inside them) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Took hits from The Messiah and Makoto Yuki) 'Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with Broadsword. Higher with abilities. Planetary with The Fall (An event that seeks to destroy the planet and bring mass extinction) Intelligence: Combat genius (Can hold her own against all the SEES members) Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arcana Shift:' Nyx has 13 different "modes", each based on a different tarot card, and she is able to swap between these at will, as shown in her in-game battle. Each of these modes has its own set of attacks and resistances. In every one of her modes, it should be noted that she can use Almighty attacks, as well as nullify light and dark attacks. **'Magician:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Magician. It is based almost exclusively on fire attacks. In this state, she absorbs damage from fire-based attacks and nullifies light and darkness-based ones. ***'Agidyne:' Heavy fire damage is dealt to a single enemy. ***'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. ***'Fire Break:' Nullifies resistances to fire-based attacks, including nullification, absorption and reflection. **'Priestess:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the High Priestess. It is based almost exclusively on ice attacks. In this state, she absorbs damage from ice-based attacks and nullifies light and darkness-based ones. ***'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage is dealt to a single foe. ***'Mabufudyne:' Deals heavy Ice damage to all foes. ***'Ice break:' All types of ice resistance are nullified, including absorption, nullification and reflection. **'Emperor:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Emperor. It is based almost exclusively on electric attacks. In this state, she nullifies damage from electricity, light and darkness-based attacks. ***'Ziodyne:' A heavy electric attack that hits a single foe. ***'Maziodyne:' Deals heavy Electric damage to all foes. ***'Elec Break:' All types of resistance to electricity are nullified, including nullification, absorption and reflection. **'Empress:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Empress. It is based almost exclusively on wind attacks. In this state, she nullifies damage from wind, light and darkness-based attacks. ***'Garudyne:' A heavy wind attack dealt to a single foe. ***'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy Wind damage to all foes. ***'Wind Break:' All resistances to wind attacks are nullified, including nullification, reflection and absorption. **'Hierophant:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Hierophant. Instead of magic attacks, this state attacks with her own physical power. It nullifies only certain types of physical attacks, while also nullifying light and dark. ***'Fatal End:' A mildly powerful attack with her sword. ***'Vile Assault:' A lethal stab with her sword. ***'Rebellion:' Increases the probability of her knocking a foe down and dealing extra damage. ***'Revolution:' Essentially it's a greatly upgraded Rebellion. **'Lovers:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Lovers. Instead of attacking, this state focuses on attacking her enemies' minds. In this state, she nullifies wind, light and darkness-based attacks. ***'Holy Arrow:' An arrow that does little physical damage, but can charm the opponent. ***'Marin Karin:' Causes a single foe to become charmed. ***'Tentarafoo:' Causes all of her enemies to become panicked and confused. **'Chariot:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Chariot. Similar to the Hierophant in the respect that it attacks with physical power, although this form is superior to it power-wise. Nullifies all types of physical, light and darkness-based attacks but is weak to fire, ice, electricity and wind-based ones. ***'Deathbound:' A powerful slash attack that hits every enemy at once. ***'Akasha Arts:' A physical attack that hits every enemy at once twice. ***'God's Hand:' Her most powerful physical attack, targets a single foe. **'Justice:' This state is based on the tarot card representing Justice. This state has the power to instantly kill enemies with the power of light. In this state, she nullifies fire, ice and darkness, and reflects all light-based attacks back to the caster. ***'Hamaon:' Instantly kills a single enemy with the power of light. ***'Mahamaon:' Instantly kills all present enemies with the power of light. ***'Tarukaja:' boosts her own attack power. **'Hermit:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Hermit. While in this state, Nyx will guard herself with barriers and attempt to poison her enemies. In this state she nullifies wind, light and darkness-based attacks. ***'Mamudoon:' Instantly kills all foes with the power of darkness. ***'Tetrakarn:' A manually-activated barrier that reflects physical attacks. ***'Makarakarn:' A manually-activated barrier that reflects magic attacks. ***'Tentarafoo:' Causes all foes to become panicked and disoriented. ***'Poison Mist:' Fills the area with a poisonous mist, poisoning all of her foes. **'Fortune:' This state is based on the tarot card representing Fortune. It can use 4 different elements in its attacks, while also nullifying fire, ice, electricity, wind, light and darkness-based attacks. ***'Agidyne:' Heavy fire damage is dealt to a single enemy. ***'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. ***'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage is dealt to a single foe. ***'Mabufudyne:' Deals heavy Ice damage to all foes. ***'Ziodyne:' A heavy electric attack that hits a single foe. ***'Maziodyne:' Deals heavy Electric damage to all foes. ***'Garudyne:' A heavy wind attack dealt to a single foe. ***'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy Wind damage to all foes. **'Strength:' This state is based on the tarot card representing Strength. It is similar to Chariot, except it has no weaknesses to magic attacks. As with Chariot, it nullifies physical, light and darkness-based attacks. ***'Tempest Slash:' A flurry of slashes with her sword. ***'Deathbound:' A powerful slash attack that hits every enemy at once. ***'Rakunda:' Weakens the durability of a single foe. **'Hanged Man:' This state is based on the tarot card representing the Hanged Man. This state can instantly kill its enemies with the power of darkness, as opposed to Justice using light. Its physical resistance is downgraded to, well, mere resistance, but it still nullifies light and darkness-based attacks. ***'Mudoon:' Instantly kills a single foe with the power of darkness. ***'Mamudoon:' Instantly kills all foes with the power of darkness. ***'Evil Touch:' Instills fear in a single enemy. ***'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kills all enemies which feel fear ***'Megidola:' An Almighty attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. It cannot be resisted. **'Death:' This state is based on the tarot card representing Death. It is the Arcana that Nyx herself is closest to, as she's essentially the embodiment of death itself. It can use abilities from many of the above states, including most types of mind ailments and elemental attacks. Nyx boasts extreme resistance to physical, fire, ice, electricity, wind, light and darkness-based attacks in this state. ***'Agidyne:' Heavy fire damage is dealt to a single enemy. ***'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. ***'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage is dealt to a single foe. ***'Mabufudyne:' Deals heavy Ice damage to all foes. ***'Ziodyne:' A heavy electric attack that hits a single foe. ***'Maziodyne:' Deals heavy Electric damage to all foes. ***'Garudyne:' A heavy wind attack dealt to a single foe. ***'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy Wind damage to all foes. ***'Wind Break:' All resistances to wind attacks are nullified, including nullification, reflection and absorption. ***'Elec Break:' All types of resistance to electricity are nullified, including nullification, absorption and reflection. ***'Ice break:' All types of ice resistance are nullified, including absorption, nullification and reflection. ***'Fire Break:' Nullifies resistances to fire-based attacks, including nullification, absorption and reflection. ***'Megidola:' An Almighty attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. It cannot be resisted. ***'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects of each enemy. ***'Dekunda:' Negates all negative effects on each ally, including oneself. ***'Moonless Gown:' A self-modification of sorts which reflects all manner of damage (Including the normally unblockable Almighty attacks), and which lasts for 3 times longer than Tetrakarn or Makarakarn. ***'Night Queen:' A powerful almighty attack that ravages the minds of those it hits, inflicting one of a random pool of fear, panic, charm, rage or distress on each enemy within range of the attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Death Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Tier 4